Universe on Fire
by HtaedSiHtaed
Summary: What will happen if people get bored and start to wonder how their lives would be in one of the best animes out of there. Well let me tell you, a lot of random and confusing things as people try to make them the main character of a story. Lets go find out, join this adventure together as we put themselves into the picture and try to fuck up the already fucked up plot in this life.


**Universe on Fire.**

 **A/N: Hello people, I'm Blankness and I shall be your death keeper for today. Me and my friend UndeadKoopa are starting a OC version of our lives if we were in Fairy tail. Let's see what shall go wrong. P.S Every chapter has characters will be added in the description later on when we get to them.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail. (Sadly.)**

When the birds were chirping and people gave a fuck; we can hear the frustrated mumblings of a man in trouble.

A couple hours away from this town our scene takes place inside the Magic Council building we notice the sun glaring down on the silver hair of an old man voicing his concerns to a figure sitting in a chair, like a cliche villain in those bond movies. His back facing away from the old man.

"Milord the crew is voicing concerns about the recent events of the light guild Fairy Tail. The unpredictable nature and their hero complex will pose a problem if they ever manage to figure out what we're accomplishing before you're ready." As the old man tries to continue he gets silenced by a hand being raised in the air.

In a cold disconcerting voice "Perhaps… I would take your word into consideration if I already didn't dispatch an overseer from the tower to handle this problem. Quite swiftly I might add. Now if that was all, I do believe I have some 'research' to catch up on." As the voice says this we can hear a book being opened.

The old man grabbing his cane would start to walk towards the door. Forgetting his glasses he forgot to notice that his cane landed on his foot, causing him to trip and a noise of thudding quickly follower after and after as minutes pass.

When the old man manages to hit the bottom of the stairs and stops he hesitantly gets up in pain and notices that an ice pack would go very well for his bruises. After watching the Ice Cream man deliver the food he would quickly rush over there, only to be hit by a van filled more of Jellal's 'research.' **A/N: Welcome to the wonderful death scene you sick children.**

The grumbling stomachs of tired guards fill the lunch room on the island. As everyone starts to rush towards first pick hoping to get the best food before the others got even close.

About ten minutes later when everyone got settled we notice a figure in a hood with the mark of an overseer on the cloak waving in the wind as he stands upon the stage. His eyes scanning through the crowd looking for the perfect targets.

The crowd starts to grow nervous as minutes pass, the tensions growing through the air. A monotone voice speaks through the air, cutting the tension like a knife going through butter. "Alright, now one or two of you greedy, lazy, and most important assholes have a job. Now I particularly don't really care on who goes through this so I decided to be generous for once and have you guys pick who gets to go on this mission. No worries though, I'll be very fair."

The men quickly resort to violence to settle it out, in doing so two figures stand out. One relaxing and sleeping while the other one would be watching the whole event take place. As spells get thrown out left and right more people would start to get knocked out, and sadly a very few end up being dead. As five guards still stand and the two figures who didn't take place continue sitting down at their table eyes slowly start to drift towards them as one of them starts to snore. Creating noise which they sadly didn't need, but the plot does need to continue.

A tired voice speaks out, "Why not that bastard over there? He hasn't even moved and we all have actual work to take place in." The rest of the remaining guards start to voice their agreements, and very vocal they are. The overseer yawning and wiping his eyes finally notice that the people have actually came up with a person to take part in it. Looking over at the people who they have picked his eyes narrow.

The shorter one of the two, and the one not sleeping voices up quickly before his friend gets sent. "I'll do it in his place. Just please do not harm him. He won't accomplish anything." The Overseer would start to look the newcomer up and down. "Hm… Since you're new here I'll make you a deal. If you accomplish this in the set time frame I guess I can let your friend be allowed to live… Even if I have no use for him." As the short figure nods his head agreeing to that the Overseer would wave his hand and the two figures would be lifted up into the air.

As the three people enter the tent the Overseer would quickly drop them onto the floor. "Hm… I guess to also make sure that you run I'll be holding onto this person, if you don't mind? Because I would hate if you happen to do that. I'm sure your friend will too, haunt you to the end of your days." After he finishes saying this he noticed the confused stance the short figure is holding. Sighing and shaking his head. "Such a simple person… Why do I have to work with these fools? I guess I'll put it into a few simple words for you. Your friend will remain he as a hostage as you happen to get a week to complete the mission. If you can't do that… well I always do feel pity for the clean up crew."

The short figure would gulp loudly in fear.

The overseer would reach into his desk and pulls out a file. Opening it he would smile at the task. "Hm. One assassination task for some rookie who can't put up a fight. Sounds like a lovely task does it not?" Picking up a picture he would show the figure of who the person who he needs to kill. A soft cursing would be heard from the short figure. "Him? Don't you know type differences? For fucks sake I'm nature! He's fire… Its super effective!"

The overseer would facepalm and glare at him. "Just… just be quiet pest and begone. Oh and don't forget this, I mean I was going to say watch out for the door but… Anywho do not get seen in any way, we do not need to be found out this soon." As the overseer was saying this he throws a cloak to the short figure.

The figure would quickly try to catch it and step backwards as he does. In doing so he happens to trip upon a tiny bug that was behind him. Groaning when he hits the ground the overseer would look at him and just sigh loudly. "Why the hell do I get you people here…?"

 **-Line Break you impatient people.-**

The short figure would quickly start to rush through the trees going in and out of them as he does. A long journey would await the figure… And majority of that time frame for the mission would just be finding the city he has to arrive. Can he make it before his friend gets killed? Or will he fail and be haunted for the rest of his days.

 **-Back at the tower.-**

A soft groaning noise would be heard as a figure would start to be waking up. "Where am I…?" He says to himself as he starts to look around. Noticing he was in a cell his eye would start to twitch. "What kind of mess did I get dragged into now… Can I not sleep in peace? Especially in such an uncomfortable place." The figure would quickly move to the cell walls and tries to call out for a guard. As a few minutes go by with no response he would curse softly under his breath.

Looking behind him his breath would start to slowly turn into a visible fog. With a slow wave of his hand the fog would start to gather at the wall of his cell, and a few seconds later a explosion would occur when the fog was lit by sparks.

A huge bang would occur through the cell complex causing every figure there to start to rush to the cell.

As the explosion causing him to be knocked backwards into a wall falling back asleep. If he were able to stay awake for a few minutes he would be able to hear guards rushing towards his cell while the wall was left untouched.

When the guards reach the cell a man would step towards noticing the markings of the explosion being left on the wall and would quickly snap for a maig cancelling handcuffs to be placed on him.

Will the short figure be able to accomplish his task? Or will his friend die because he couldn't handle the heat. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! ...Wait… I mean Fairy Tail 'Universe on Fire.'

 **A/N: Well I happen to commend you all for making this far. I truly hoped that you thought it was okay and if you did stay tuned for the next chapter late on… No idea when that'll be so I guess patience will be your best friend here. NOTE: This is our first fanfiction working together. Even not working together we still are pretty new. Anywho, I do think this was okay for a good chapter. Goodbye all.** **Talking to you sick people who just wished to see the death scene.**


End file.
